The present disclosure relates to a power generation apparatus using a power generation module such as a solar cell module.
New energy systems such as a solar cell and a wind power generator using renewable energy have been recently used. For example, home power generator sets each including a solar cell module used for solar power generation on the roof of a house are becoming increasing popular. Such a solar cell module includes several tens of connected solar cells. More specifically, a solar cell module is obtained by connecting solar cells via internal wiring lines, disposing the solar cells on a tempered glass sheet so that the light-receiving surfaces of the solar cells face the tempered glass, and covering the opposite surfaces of the solar cells with a resin. A voltage output from a single or a plurality of solar cell modules is supplied to a power conditioner, and ac power is extracted from the power conditioner and is then transmitted to a power system. An apparatus having the above-described structure is called a solar power generation apparatus.
The current output power of a solar power generation apparatus in operation can be displayed to be notified to a home user. Furthermore, by monitoring the power generation state of a power generation apparatus, the abnormal state of the power generation apparatus can be detected.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-287608 discloses a method of detecting degradation in a solar cell module by measuring the output current and temperature of the solar cell module and comparing a power generation current value with an ideal current value based on the measured temperature. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-102622 discloses a technique for determining that the failure of a solar cell has occurred when the energized state of a current relay, which uses a bypass diode as a power source and is connected in series to the bypass diode, has continued for a predetermined period.